byebye
by raefhe
Summary: KyuMin, Family, Ficlet, buru-buru, typo, pengen sad ending tapi gatau bisa bikin nangis atau engga- -


Author : raefhe

Cast :

Cho Kyuhyun

Cho Sungmin

Choi Siwon

Leght : ficlet

Genre : family, angst

'seterang apapun bintang di langit, cahaya bintang itu pasti akan pudar' – Raefhe

Cho sungmin p.o.v

'kyu, kau lihat bintang yang paling terang di langit itu tidak?' saat ini kami sedang berada di taman belakang rumah kami. Oh ne, perkenalkan namaku cho sungmin, dan adik ku cho kyuhyun, taman belakang rumah kami ini adalah tempat favorit kami sejak dulu, apalagi kalau banyak bintang, yakin kita tidak akan masuk ke rumah

'ne hyung, wae?' kyuhyun melihat ke atas, melihat bintang itu..bintang yang paling terang

'bintang itu tidak akan selamanya bersinar terang, ada kala nya cahaya bintang itu akan pudar, sama seperti kita, di saat kita penuh dengan canda tawa, candaan itu tidak akan selamanya melekat pada kita, ada saat nya kita harus meninggalkan candaan itu' aku terus memperhatikan bintang yang paling terang di langit itu, ah seandainya.. bintang itu akan terus bersinar, apakah aku akan terus... ah sudahlah.

'ne? Maksud hyung?' tanya dongsaeng ku ini bingung.

'ah ani, nanti juga kau akan tau kyu' kata ku sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut dongsaeng ku ini.

'hyung!' seseorang memanggilku, suara yang tidak asing lagi di telingaku, dongsaeng ku

'waeyo kyu?' tanya ku lembut

'sebentar lagi ulang tahun ku yang ke-17, aku akan mengadakan pesta di salah satu restoran mewah loh hyung' kyuhyun.. dongsaeng ku yang selalu memamerkan apa yang dia miliki dan apa yang ia banggakan.

'ah ne? Wah, aku di undang kan?' goda ku

'pastilah~ hyung kan yang paling spesial nanti haha' canda nya

'aku? Eomma dan appa apa tidak spesial?'

'ah iya aku lupa, ah pokoknya hyung juga harus datang yaa!' kata nya dengan semangat. Ulang tahun nya masih dua minggu lagi..

Hari ini aku sendirian di rumah, kyu sedang pergi bersama teman-temannya, sedangkan eomma dan appa kan bekerja, aku sengaja cuti kerja untuk 2 minggu ini.. ya bukan cuti sih, tepat nya mengundurkan diri.

Di kamarku aku terus melihat kalender yang ada di meja kerja ku, sekarang sudah tanggal 22 januari, berapa hari lagi 3 febuari, dan itu ulang tahun nya kyuhyun. Apa bisa aku datang ke pesta nya?

'berapa lama lagi? Apa 3 febuari nanti aku bisa berdiri di samping adik ku?' pertanyaan ini lah yang membuat aku takut. Aku segera berlari keluar rumah, mencari kunci mobil, dan melajukan mobil ku ke salah satu tempat yang sering di kunjungi orang, dan ya kurasa setiap orang pernah ke tempat ini

'JungHanam Hospital'

Aku turun dari mobil dan menghempaskan nafasku, seakan mengeluarkan semua beban ku, tapi itu sia-sia, aku tetap merasa terbebani

Aku memasuki lobby rumah sakit ini

'misi, apa Dokter siwon nya ada?' tanya ku pada reseptionis di lobby rumah sakit ini

'ah sungmin-ssi, ada. Silahkan langsung ke ruangannya' reseptionis disini sudah mengenalku, bagaimana tidak aku sering ke sini

Aku berjalan menelusuri koridor rumah sakit ini, dan akhirnya aku menemukan ruangan bertulis kan 'Choi Siwon' aku mengetuk pintunya

'masuk' kata seseorang dari dalam sana

Aku membuka pintu itu perlahan dan ketemukan seorang namja tampan duduk tenang di bangku nya

' cho sungmin ' sapa nya

'ne..' aku melangkah lemah ke arah nya, duduk di depannya dan berhadapan dengan nya

'waeyo?' tanya nya, choi siwon adalah teman dan sekalian dokter pribadi ku. Dokter? Apa maksud dari kata dokter? Ya cerita ini bisa di tebak.

'berapa lama lagi...' tanya ku lemah

Siwon yang seakan mengerti maksud ku hanya menghela nafas nya

'kondisi mu memang kelihatan baik, tapi aku tau ming, kau menyembunyikan rasa sakit yang teramat sakit bukan?' tebak siwon

'ne' aku mengangguk lemah

'kita tes dulu bagaimana?' tanya siwon, aku pun hanya mengangguk pasrah

'hyung!' kyuhyun mengagetkan ku

'ah, ne?' tanya ku

'kau sudah menyiapkan kado untuk ku tidak?' tanya nya dengan penuh semangat, rasanya, air mata ku ingin mengalir..

'ah sudah kyu.. aku yakin kau akan terharu melihat nya' bohong.. aku tidak punya kado dan sengaja tidak menyiapkannya, sekarang pertanyaan nya hanya satu apa aku bisa bertahan sampai tanggal 3 febuari?

'yeaay! Kau sedang baca apa hyung?' tanya kyuhyun penasaran dan langsung merebut buku yang kubaca

'a..apa i..ni? ka..kanker o..tak?' kyuhyun kaget, tidak. Kyuhyun tidak boleh tau

'siapa yang sakit kanker otak hyung?' tanya kyuhyun mulai panik

'a..ni kyu..tidak ada, itu.. aku dapat buku itu gratis, jadi sayang juga kalau tidak di baca kan' kata ku sambil menunjukkan senyum tiga jari ku

'ah sudahlah~ jangan lupa hyung~ seminggu lagi!'ya..seminggu lagii..

Bipp..bipp..

Handphone ku bergetar 'choi siwon' nama itu terletak di layar ponsel ku, aku mengangkat nya

'ne?' tanya ku

'min..kita harus bicara' ketakutan ini muncul kembali..

'arra' ku tutup telfon singkat kami berdua, aku mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk berdiri dari ranjang ku, setengah dari badan ku sudah lumpuh, tangan kiri ku sudah tidak dapat bergerak.

Singkat cerita aku berhasil sampe di rumah sakit. Aku langsung menuju ke ruangan siwon, aku langsung membuka pintu nya, dapat ku lihat raut kesedihan di wajah nya..pertanda buruk.

'bagaimana?' tanya ku to the point

'4 hari lagi' tes... serasa di serang beribu ribu jarum.. sakit..

'ya..aku tau' aku mengangguk pasrah

'mianhae ming, aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak, kanker otak mu sudah stadium akhir, tapi keajaiban masih berpihak kepadamu, kau masih keliatan sehat ming!' ucap siwon mencoba menghiburku.. haha percuma. Kyu..mianhe..

Aku memang mengidap penyakit kanker otak sejak 2 tahun lalu, dan saat aku mengetahui nya itu sudah stadium 4.. tidak ada yang tau soal penyakit ku ini. Cuma siwon.. ya Cuma dia dan aku.

Ku ambil selembar kertas, ku goreskan tinta hitam di kertas itu, kyu...hanya ini kado untukmu di hari spesial mu.. haha sudah tanggal 30 kyu.. mungkin besok.. dengan meneteskan airmata, rangkaian kata itu aku tulis, dengan tangan kananku yang sudah mulai kaku dan lumpuh.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, setelah menulis surat itu, aku berjalan ke kamar kyuhyun, dapat ku lihat kyuhyun sedang berkutat dengan laptop nya

'kyu..'

'ne hyung?' jawab nya dengan senyum

'ini untukmu. Mian ya, aku di suruh keluar kota besok, gatau pulang kapan, maaf gabisa ke pesta kamu, jadi aku ngasih ini ke kamu, surat ini kamu buka pas pesta kamu udah selesai ya! Kalau buka sekarang aku marah loh!'

'yaaah, arraseo' dapat ku lihat raut kekecewaan di wajah kyu

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum getir melihat nya.

'siwon, ku mohon' aku memohon dengan wajah paling melas yang kupunya

'tapi? Orang tua mu nanti menyalahkanku!' siwon mencoba melawan

'tidak!bilang saja itu permintaan ku supaya tidak memberitahu mereka' siwon tidak setuju dengan cara ku yang pergi diam-diam

'ta..'

'agar aku tenang' lanjut ku yang langsung membuat suasana hening

'ah baiklah'

'gomawo siwon! Aku bisa tenang kalau begini haha'

'ne~'

Aku membaringkan tubuh ku di kasur pasien di ruangan siwon, entah kenapa kepala ini sangat pusing

'ming, maaf tidak bisa memberi yang terbaik' siwon memegang tangan ku

'gwenchana , gomawo sudah membantu ku' ucap ku mencoba tersenyum

'dingin' siwon meraba kulit ku. Ya memang dingin. Dingin nya suasana kematian.

Dapat kurasakan padangan ku mulai kabur. Ini kah saat nya? Aku akan pergi. Selamat tinggal.

-sungmin p.o.v end-

Cho kyuhyun p.o.v

3 FEBUARI

'chukkae ya kyuhyun'

'saengil chukkae kyuhyun' silih berganti orang yang memberi ucapan kepada ku, eomma appa pun sudah, tinggal sungmin hyung..

Acara ulang tahun ku sudah selesai. Aku teringat akan surat dari sungmin hyung. Ku ambil surat itu dari laci meja belajar ku, ku baca perlahan..

'Dear kyuhyun,

Huaaa! Saengil chukkae yaa dongsaeng ku yang paling tampan ini. Mian ya aku tidak dapat menghadiri acara pesta ulang tahun mu. Hmm, aku juga gapunya kado untuk mu. Tapi selamat sekali lagi ya kyu..

Ah iya, mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini aku sudah tiada, maksud ku aku sudah tiada lagi di dunia ini. Haha jangan kaget, aku sengaja tidak memberi tahumu tentang ini, tapi mungkin ini saat nya.

2 tahun sudah aku mengidap kanker otak, dan penyakitku sudah stadium akhir, aku sengaja tidak memberi tahumu supaya kamu tidak terpikirkan olehku. Mianhae ya kyu, tidak bisa berada si samping mu di saat-saat mu bahagia, aku bisa ngelihat kamu bahagia kok diatas sini. Aku seneng kalau dongsaengku ini senang, ah aku juga lupa memberi tau eomma dan appa, kasih tau ya, anak nya yang cantik dan tampan ini sudah pergi, mianhae ya tidak bilang-bilang hehe.

Kalau kau rindu padaku kau bisa masuk ke kamar ku kok. Ah ne, janga sedih dan menangis karena ku ya, justru aku pergi diam-diam supaya kalian tidak terlalu memikirkan hyung mu ini kyu hehe.

Aku ingin memberi tau mu satu hal tentang bintang itu, bintang paling terang itu tidak akan selalu bersinar, sama seperti ku, aku harus meninggalkan semua cahaya ku, semua sumber keceriaanku hanya karena suatu penyakit, hehe mengertikan?

Kau tetap harus sering main ke taman belakang ya, siapa tau aku bisa melihatmu dari atas sedang memperhatikan bintang-bintang terang itu, ya walaupun hanya sendiri. Gapapa kan? Aku selalu ada di samping mu kok. Rada horror ya? Tapi aku akan selalu ngelindungin kamu dari atas sini.

Ah sudah, tangan ku semakin tidak kuat menulis, kau mau tau aku sekarang dimana? Datang saja ke pemakaman deket rumah kita, cari batu nissan bertuliskan cho sungmin ya.. hehe. Saranghae kyu.

Eomma..appa..saranghae, mianhae anakmu ini tidak bisa menjadi yang terbaik, tapi seengak nya aku pernah ngebahagiain eomma dan appa lewat prestasi taekwondo ku hehe. Mian ya eomma, pergi diam-diam, aku titip kyuhyun ya, jaga kesehatan eomma dan appa juga. Saranghae!'

'HYUNG!' teriakku, setelah membaca surat ini, aku tidak dapat membendung tangisan ku..

'EOMMAAA!APPA!'

'ada apa kyu?' eomma dan appa tampak khawatir, aku memberikan kertas dari sungmin hyung, setelah beberapa saat hening, tangisan pun pecah, tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan tangisan ini saat ini.

'hyung... wae? Kenapa secepat ini..aku belum bisa membuat mu bangga pada ku..tapi aku janji hyung.. aku akan membahagiakanmu, dan membuatmu bangga melihat ku di bawah sini. Saranghae hyung.'

-FIN-


End file.
